Lies
by Olv1993
Summary: Songfic for Enrique. He never knew how much his lies hurt until it was too late. Bianca's POV. I put it was Rosetta's POV in the Author's Note but I think the blonde might actually be Bianca not Rosetta. Either way it's Enri's blonde girlfriend's POV.


I must warn that there is abuse towards Enrique -I don't hate him but I felt like it had to be done here *Shrugs*. I was listening to the song Lies by Billy Talent and I thought 'This suits Enrique!' I don't really have the time to make an Enrique AMV with it but I do have time for a song-fic using the song. Maybe I will make an AMV and post it on YouTube eventually. ^_^ This is my first song-fic by the way so a review would be nice! It's from Rosetta's point of view (She's Enrique's blond girlfriend). Disclaimer: You know I don't own this stuff right?

* * *

_Forced conversation,_

_Hidden agenda, _

_You think we're stupid, how dare you!__  
_

_The rug has not been pulled over our eyes you fool, _

_We can see right through._

The first time you met us, you thought you had us wrapped around you finger. You thought we were a couple of airheads, but that was always you. We only wanted friendship, didn't you ever notice we never fought over you. Everyone sees you like a womanizer anyway, guess we added to the affect. Me and Bianca never loved you, we soon knew the real you and disliked it so much. We bitched about you behind your back, we pretended to like you to one day expose you. We were never fooled by your 'charm' because we never liked you. We lied to you to get close to you, because you should keep your enemies close. We don't want to be your girls!

_Tip-toeing villain,_

__

Eyes in the ceiling,

Your false intentions have worn thin

_But we've been in your room, and in your closet too,_

_We've got one on you!_

You kept us a secret from your other girls, but we knew plenty about them. You think your irresistible, they want you for your money not you, you idiot! We've known your true intentions all along and now your starting to show them, but you would prefer to hide them from us. You think you'll hurt us, you won't because we want to hurt you! You've taken us to your room, alone or together, either way you've attempted many times to get us in your bed. You hid me in the closet one time to hide me from another one of your girls, you forgot me and I was sicken by what I heard. She thought you were her only one, we both knew she was damn right wrong! We know what you do and we don't like it one bit, we have all the evidence we need one wrong move and your life will be hell!

_Lies make it better_

_Lies are forever_

_Lies to go home to_

_Lies to wake up to_

_Lies from the altar_

_Lies they make you falter_

_Lies keep your mouth fed_

_Lies till your death bed, lies_

You lie to make us feel special, you lie to make us think we're your only one. You lie and don't know how to stop. We lie to you, say we love you too. Fake our smiles, we will stop your womanizing one day. Even now, a few years later, do your lies keep you awake at night? Do you ever feel guilty by what your doing? When you got married, did you lie then, pretend she's the one but commit bigamy? Do you know it's wrong? Will you lie until you die?

_Inside an office a fallen angel,_

_A smiling Buddha with snake eyes,_

_Creates the latest trends and I just can't pretend,_

_Don't call me your friend!_

At your job in an office, the female employees do your every whim. You screw them behind your wife's back! Should I tell her? You think you're so cool, the men cheer you on even though they hate your guts. The women use you, you still think your using them. They want your money, the money your parents won't let you have until your first born child. We still know each other, you still think we love you. You think you can still use us too, I struggle nowadays to tell you that we want to expose you. Why have we held back? You are not a friend of Rosetta or Bianca!

_When all these_

_Lies make it better_

_Lies are forever_

_Lies to go home to_

_Lies to wake up to_

_Lies from the altar_

_Lies they make you falter_

_Lies keep your mouth fed_

_Lies till your death bed_

Stop lying! You should've been honest from the beginning because many people will be hurt in the end!

_Lies make it better_

_Lies are forever_

_Lies to go home to_

_Lies to wake up to_

_Lies from the altar_

_Lies they make you falter_

_Lies keep your mouth fed_

_Lies till your death bed... lies!_

You lie to everyone, you'll lie because you think its right. You lie when you go home, you tell your wife you were working late, in reality you were with another women. You wake up every morning prepared for another day of lying. You lied at the alter, you lied to God. You never think of the consequences, you don't accept that lying can hurt people too. Your extra money, made from lies to your wife, you never told her women pay you for entertainment did you? You'll lie until the day you die, you'll never change.

_Lies will come back to haunt you.  
Bullet-proof your limousine_

_Lies will come back to haunt you.  
Hit and run a broken dream!_

I called your wife tonight, told her the truth. All your wrongdoings are now known. I'd bullet-proof your limousine, before an ex tries to kill you. Now she knows, she hates you too, like all the girls who left you. They will have their revenge, your nothing once we're done. I ran you down in a hit and run, we wanted to kill you, you don't deserve happiness you liar. Your leg was broken and now your dreams of womanizing are gone. You won't get the sympathy vote now, we've exposed you, tonight all your hope is lost.

_Lies make it better_

_Lies are forever_

I lied about killing you, I said I had nothing to do with it. Bianca did the same, so did your wife. No one knew how you died. We'll never tell the truth about why you died, but we'd tell the truth about the rest of your life.

_Lies to go home to_

_Lies to wake up to_

_Lies from the altar_

_Lies they make you falter_

_Lies keep your mouth fed_

_Lies till your death bed_

Even now, lies. Your parents never knew what a bastard you were. They thought you were a faithful husband. Little did they know your life was lived on lies. Your three best friends had thought you'd grown out of womanizing when you'd settled down with a wife. If only you never lied, maybe you'd be alive.

_Lies, they make it better_

_Lies are forever_

_Lies to go home to_

_Lies to wake up to_

If only you told the truth once, if only you never cheated. If you weren't so devious, you would never have had to die this way. You lived your life on lies and you thought everything would be ok if no one knew the truth.

_Lies from the altar_

_Lies they make you falter_

_Lies keep your mouth fed_

_Lies till your death bed, lies_

She should've divorced you long ago, or even married you. She was fooled by you because you lied to her. You lived a false life to the end. You must live in hell now because liars can't go to heaven. If you hadn't lied you would never have died by my hands Enrique Giancarlo.


End file.
